The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. Due to the now ubiquitous nature of electronic communication devices, people of all ages and education levels are utilizing electronic devices to communicate with other individuals or contacts, receive services and/or share information, media and other content. One area in which there is a demand to increase ease of information transfer relates to services for configuring connectivity settings of communication devices.
At present, many connectivity technologies typically require some configuration or establishing of a trust relationship between a device (for example, mobile device) and a network access point (for example, a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) access point). This typically may require the device to obtain domain specific knowledge of the network access point and may require explicit actions from an end user of the device. For instance, an end user utilizing a device may need to make one or more manual selections to facilitate the exchange of configuration settings between the device and the network access point for establishing a connection. For example, a user may need to obtain network identifiers, security keys and/or passwords to enable a device to establish a connection with a network access point.